Protección
by Amaikurai
Summary: Se suponía sólo sería una cita y ya, nada complicado, ¿verdad? Pero con Zim, nada se sabía de antemano.


Se suponía sólo sería una cita y ya, nada complicado, ¿verdad?

Si, claro, fácil era obtener evidencia extraterrestre o de un ser paranormal, pero, ¿salir en una cita con tu ex-enemigo? Eso era más complicado.

Creo sería más apropiado decir que era más probable que su padre saliera con su hermana y él tres veces al año, en lugar de dos, y se llevaran mejor que nunca.

Si, en definitiva, convivir con su padre sería más fácil que estar en esa cita.

Para empezar, la personalidad de Zim era de lo más compleja y tampoco ayudaba su extremo narcisismo y lo obstinado que era. ¡Nada más escoger a qué lugar ir a pasar el tiempo juntos fue todo un reto! Al parecer esa vena latente por llevar la contraria seguía en pie y aprovechaba cada segundo para salir.

—Estos dulces terrícolas son de lo más simples. Su composición molecular es demasiado inestable ante la energía térmica de su estrella más próxima, ¡y eso hace imposible que Zim pueda comerlo!

—Zim... no puedes culpar al Sol de que no puedas comer en paz—exclamó cansado Dib, sosteniendo con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, mientras contenía un suspiro, al ver que el irken intentaba detener un inminente desastre, por lo que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto—. Por Saturno, sólo es un maldito helado y tienes que comerlo antes de que se derrita y ya.

Al final de su última discusión, Zim había estado de acuerdo (que milagro) de ir al parque y a Dib se le ocurrió que un dulce helado animaría al irken y haría que la cita de ellos fuera más amena. Igual, era imposible tener paz estando alrededor de Zim, pero sus intentos por comer el helado derretido eran divertidas de ver, incluso interesantes, sobretodo por que no podía evitar darse cuenta de lo larga que era la lengua del alíen...

—A ver dame acá—hablo Dib arrebatando el helado de las manos al alíen para ayudarle con la tarea—. Tienes que lamer las orillas o se va a derramar por todos lados—contuvo una una mueca al probar la elección de Zim, ¿por qué pidió el sabor más dulce?

Un zumbido a la cercanía captó la atención a ambos, pero sobretodo al irken quien se sobresalto y observó por todo el lugar, en búsqueda de la fuente de tal sonido. De la nada, una inocente abeja apareció, atraida por el dulce de los helados que ambos estaban comiendo, a lo cual Dib sonrió divertido al ver reacción exagerada del irken.

—¿Asustado, Zim?—dijo burlesco sin poder evitarlo, era un viejo hábito—. Es sólo una abejita, probablemente fue atraída por el dulce de los helados y-

Sin embargo, sus palabras murieron pronto y poco fueron de ayuda, pues apenas Zim la vio, saltó hacia él y lo abrazó del torso, sin importarle nada más. Dib retrocedió ligeramente, a pesar que el alíen se había lanzado hacia él, Zim no había utilizado tanta fuerza como para hacerlos caer, además de que para suerte de ambos, Dib estiró ambos de sus brazos a los lados para mantener el equilibro.

—¡Aaaah! ¡Protege a Zim! ¡No! ¡Mejor escapa, Dib-cosa! ¡O esa cosa nos destruirá con su maléfico zumbido del mal!—exclamó totalmente alarmado el alíen.

—Pero sólo es una abejita-

—¡Eso es lo que quiere que pienses! Y así pueda… ¡AH!

Sin pensarlo un segundo más Zim arrebato como pudo los helados de la mano derecha de Dib, pues eran la causa de que esa temible criatura estuviera ahí. El cómo lo hizo sin hacer que ambos cayeran y seguir pegado a su torso era un enigma para Dib.

—¡Agh, Zim!

—¡Alejate, abeja de la ruina! ¡No destruirás a Zim! ¡Ni a su humano!

Al parecer eso fue suficiente para la abeja que se marchara, no sin antes revisar los helados que estaban en el suelo, e irse de allí.

Ambos se quedaron quietos observando la escena por algunos segundos.

—Bueno, no difícil. ¡Victoria! ¡Victoria para Zim!—celebró el irken sosteniendo su peso con las piernas rodeando la cintura del humano mientras alzaba ambos brazos en señal de festejo y reía de forma escandalosa.

—Eh.. Zim, ¿podrías bajarte de mi?—comentó incómodo Dib cuando todas las demás emociones se habían desvanecido quedando sólo la vergüenza por la cercanía de ambos y las miradas de los demás presentes en el parque, no eran muchos, pero aún así le preocupaba armar algún alboroto.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡¿Acaso insinúas que soy demasiado pesado, Dib-apestoso?! ¡Le dices gordo a Zim!

—¡¿Que-?! ¡No! ¡No sé cómo tergiversas todo lo que digo! Es sólo que estás muy cerca de mi y las personas se harán ideas equivocadas.

Zim le lanzó una mirada incrédula y se cruzó de brazos—. A Zim no le importa que puedan pensar sus inferiores y débiles mentes de los otros.

—Pero a mi si, ya he sido ridiculizado demasiado en el pasado como para que llegues tú y le eches más leña al fuego.

—No, hay una fogata aquí cerca, Dib-apestoso, ¿a que te refieres?

Dib suspiró—. Olvidalo, sólo bajate de mi.

—No. No lo haré, no mientras esa abeja pueda regresar. Es más te ordeno que protejas a Zim—dijo y volvió a abrazarlo. El corazón de Dib comenzó a latir rápidamente por lo que todo esa acción y palabras conlleva, Zim estaba abrazándolo. Lo peor es que quizá hasta podía escuchar sus latidos—. Oye, Dib-cosa, ¿estás bien? Tu pulso humano ha incrementado demasiado…

Dib cubrió su rostro con una mano—. Por supuesto que si, alíen idiota, ¡estás abrazándome! Eso es demasiado íntimo…

Zim se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y soltó su agarre. Sus pies cayeron sobre el suelo y alejó sus manos en son de paz, pero sus pensamientos yacían analizando lo que dijo el humano, junto con su reciente conocimiento en relaciones humanas.

—Como sea, volvamos a casa. GIR probablemente ha destruído la mitad de la casa—comentó distraídamente mientras comenzaba a caminar. Sin embargo, Dib notó el cambio en el comportamiento y sabía Zim estaba intentando procesar lo ocurrido, ahora que sabía más de las costumbres humanas, probablemente sabía lo que sentía al escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

—Espera, ¿estás bien, Zim?—pregunto genuinamente preocupado. Zim pareció reaccionar y frunció el ceño para luego volver a poner una expresión altanera.

—Por supuesto que sí, Dib. Nada detiene a un irken como yo.

Dib sonrió aliviado que su relación seguía igual—. Como digas, chico espacial.

Para su sorpresa, Zim estiró su mano hacia él, en lo que parecía una invitación de que la tomara.

—¿Qué esperas, Dib-cosa? ¿O es que no sabes que los humanos también entrelazan sus manos como signo de interés romántico?

La expresión de Dib se iluminó con una gran sonrisa—. Claro que lo sé, alíen tonto.

A pesar del insulto no había verdaderas intenciones ofensivas en su voz.

—Además, tengo que protegerte si es que aparece otra abeja del mal—comentó divertido—. ¡Auch! ¡No aprietes demasiado!

—Cuida tus palabras humano—dijo Zim con el mismo tono que usó él anteriormente.

Pero ambos sabían, al compartir una sola mirada que se protegerían mutuamente en el futuro.

* * *

**¡Hola! Escribí esto en la mañana, justo después de un ataque de inspiración. Este es un regalo sorpresa para la participante de mi concurso ZaDr en mi página de FB, ella hizo un fanart en el cual me inspiré completamente aquí el link: facebook /Amaikurai/photos/a.3560107610681683/3560146214011156/?type=3&theater**  
**Quiten los espacios y agreguen . c o m UwU**  
**Y eso es todo, por ahora. Por cierto, estoy trabajando en mis fics por eso no he traducido. El siguiente fic que actualizaré será De Más Altos a Exiliados.**  
**¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
